


Ten Lords a-Leaping

by cissamione



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: The lords of Westeros will do anything to win Daenerys's hand in marriage.From Yara's PoV





	Ten Lords a-Leaping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just little, but basically, it's a bit AU, I've just ignored a couple of deaths, but it's not really important to the plot (cause there isn't much plot :D)  
> Enjoy!

Daenerys watches as minor lords jostle in the line to give her gifts for her name-day as she passes by and settles into her throne. On seats to either side of her are the highborn ladies visiting court for the celebrations - Princess Yara, Princesses Sansa and Arya, Lady Margaery and her ward Lady Myrcella. Missandei is, of course, standing to her right as the lords step forward and bring her gifts. They are all vying for Daenerys’s hand, nothing more, and they hope to buy it with nice gifts, but Daenerys’s heart is not easily bought.

Yara watches the men with disdain as they approach the Queen, and she shares a derisive look with Arya, who rolls her eyes. These men would leap through burning hoops if it gave them a chance at marrying Daenerys, and it makes Yara’s chest clench and her stomach twist at the thought that one day, Daenerys with have to say yes to one of them and provide the kingdom with an heir. Her bored gaze shifts along the row of ladies. Sansa is happily, and surprisingly, married to the Hound, her belly beginning to round with child. Myrcella doesn’t have good prospects, for the first few years of Daenerys’s reign, no-one would touch her with a barge-pole, but now she is likely to marry a low lord of the Reach, and that is very likely to be organised my Margaery, who is being courted by many lords, and Yara thinks she will pick a Dornish lord to settle relations between her kingdom and theirs. Even Arya is settling down with her blacksmith, though yara doubts she will ever marry him properly.

Yara’s grey eyes shift to the Queen. She is resplendent in deep purple, the colour makes her eyes seem like they’re shining out of her head, and her silver hair is threaded through with golden chains into a braid that trails over one shoulder and past the curve of her breast. She feels her chest tighten as Daenerys’s eyes meet hers and she offers a salacious smile and a wink, which makes Daenerys’s cheeks turn pink and she looks away. Yara loves the effect she can have on the dragon-riding Queen who reunited Westeros with only a smile and a wink.

***

The sun is setting when Yara is summoned to the Queen’s chambers, and she wouldn’t allow anyone else to summon her, but she hadn’t thought she’d give her title up, and bend the knee either, but Daenerys had kissed her and promised to let her be the Princess of the Iron Islands, and so Yara had bent the knee, in a way.

As soon as she shuts the heavy door behind herself, she is pushed against it by the slight Queen. Daenerys kisses her fiercely, standing on the tips of her toes as she presses into Yara’s body. “You shouldn’t be so blatant.” Daenerys says breathlessly as Yara moves her lips along the blonde’s jawbone and down her neck. “People will start talking.”

“But they won’t when you summon me to your rooms every night and don’t let me leave till sunup?” Yara pulls her lips away, leaving a bruise, and Daenerys whines and arches her neck into the empty space.

“My guards won’t talk. I trust them with my life.” Daenerys takes Yara’s hand and lead her to the bed. Her guards are almost completely made up of the Unsullied she brought with her from Essos, and Yara knows they are all devoted to their Mhysa.

“That is the whole point of guards, you know?” Yara says as she pushed Daenerys back onto the bed and leans down over her, slowly climbing onto her lap and pushing her to lay flat.

Daenerys laughs breathlessly and cranes her neck up to capture Yara’s lips in a kiss, but the Ironborn rears her head back, denying her. “Happy nameday, Dany.” She says uncharacteristically tenderly, and a soft smile breaks out on the Queen’s face.

“I love you too, Yara.” Daenerys says, winding her arms around Yara’s shoulders and pulling the stunned woman into a kiss.

Yara pulls her lips back, but allows Daenerys to keep her in place with her grip on her shoulders. “I didn’t say…”

“You didn’t need to.” Daenerys tucks a little strand of hair behind Yara’s ear. “And for tonight, just don’t think about it. It’s just you and me.” Daenerys crashes their lips together, and Yara moans softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
